


Taste

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas hates the taste of cigars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

I wrinkle my nose when he tries to kiss me; he tastes of cigars. Kissing my nose, he goes to wash his mouth out and I laugh. It's all his fault I hate them. I was fourteen and I wanted to see what they were like, so he lit one up and passed it over, like it was candy or something. I was sick for the rest of the night, but I was never tempted to start smoking, which is what he wanted. Unfortunately for him, he can't kiss me if he smokes now. Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Joe?


End file.
